This invention relates generally to apparatus for measuring rate of fluid flow and more particularly to a novel sensor assembly which is very sensitive to changes in flow rates and which automatically compensates for temperature variations in the flow media.
In the past, fluid flow rates have been measured by various type mechanical flow meters such as turbine meters, vane type meters, venturi meters, etc. Electrical flow measuring systems have also been posposed, as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,348; 3,335,606; 3,645,133; and 3,800,592. However, such prior known apparati have not been entirely satisfactory and in many applications have lacked the sensitivity required for accurate flow measurement.